1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a disk drive. More particularly, this application relates to an improved shroud assembly that shields a flexible cable from airflow within a case of the enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of data storage device used in a computer to permanently store data is a disk drive. A disk drive includes at least one disk with a magnetic medium that is mounted on and rotated by a spindle motor. The disk drive also includes a data transfer head that writes data onto the magnetic medium and that reads data from the medium in concentric, generally circular tracks. In most applications, the data transfer head is extended out over the magnetic medium by an actuator assembly that moves the head in an arcuate path with respect to the medium. The tracks on the disk are divided into wedge-shaped regions, called sectors, which are presented to the data transfer head by the rotation of the disk.
The disk, the head, the actuator assembly, and other components are housed within a disk drive enclosure to keep contaminants away from the disk and head. In many designs, the arcuate movement of the actuator assembly is achieved by a voice-coil motor (VCM), which is controlled by a servo-system. The data transfer head is connected to a preamplifier on the actuator assembly. Both the VCM and the preamplifier are connected electrically to circuitry, e.g., one or more controllers, mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Sometimes a flexible cable, i.e., a “flex cable,” is used to connect the data transfer head and the VCM to the PCB. A bracket is sometimes used to connect the flex cable mechanically to a base of the enclosure. As a separate piece, the flex cable bracket adds material and assembly cost to the disk drive.
The servo-system includes servo data written onto the tracks that can be read by the data transfer head to give an indication of how close the head is to the centerline of a track. When the head is over the centerline of the track and follows it, the head is said to be track-following. When the head wanders from the centerline of the track, there is said to be track misregistration, or “TMR.” Several factors influence the TMR that the disk drive will experience. For example, rotation of the disk causes airflow in the disk drive enclosure. This airflow impinges upon the disk drive components and causes vibrations in those components that are propagated to the data transfer head. These vibrations cause the head to move with respect to the track below the head, and thus increase the TMR. Increased TMR is not desirable, however, because higher TMR limits track-to-track spacing (i.e., track pitch) and consequently areal density.